Video editing and other systems that employ three-dimensional (“3D”) tracking systems have been used to track elements in video compositions. Such systems have tracked those items as they change position within the composition's frames over the course of one or more time segments or even over the entire course of the composition. For example, individual points (e.g., multiple points on a flat surface, ball, person, or any other object displayed in a composition) can each be tracked and marked in one or more frames of the composition. As a more specific example, a point may have been identified (automatically or manually) as a corner of a table surface in a first frame and in one or more subsequent frames of the composition. The video editing or other system employing 3D tracking displays individual frames of the composition with track points to indicate the location of the point in each of those multiple frames in which the point was computed. However, compositors and other users have often found the presentation of such track point markings to be visually confusing. For example, track points have been denoted with a color scheme that indicates the state of the tracker, such as, whether the tracker is new, accurate, or not accurate. The color scheme might indicate that the tracker has recently been computed, that the tracker has been verified to be accurate, or that the tracker has not been verified to be accurate. Additionally, some three-dimensional tracking systems render a visual trail (e.g. also showing, in one frame, the location of a track point in one or more prior frames) to indicate an origination point and/or a movement path for each of the track points in prior frames. The color schemes, trails, tracking point display characteristics, and other aspects of tracking systems have generally resulted in visually confusing displays making identifying and leveraging track points challenging for compositors and/or users.